They never knew
by claudia1
Summary: Methos tells us how he really felt about connor's death. This contains a hint at a relationship between two men
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: They're not my characters I am just using them for a while.  
  
Summary: Methos thoughts about Connor  
  
Title: They never knew  
  
When it happened everyone was shocked and surprised. Connor was dead; some mad  
man had cut his head of. It wasn't meant to happen this way. He and I were meant to  
be together for decades, centuries even. As it turned out we only had a few years   
together. No-one even knew we were together apart from his son John. That is what got  
Connor killed. His emotions got the better of him. If he was dead, oh never mind. I miss him,  
a child of 480 years and I miss him. It was different with Connor though; he was one of the  
few people who truly understood me. Duncan tried not to judge me, but his moral code is  
something he lives by, he judges me by that. It is also something that will get him killed.  
  
Now Duncan has part of Connor inside him, and there is no difference in his personality.  
Usually when someone takes such a forceful quickening it alters your personality a bit. With  
Duncan nothing altered and that's what makes me wonder a bit. Did Connor really die after all ?  
As much I wish he was alive his not. Connor is dead and I wish he was still alive. If Joseph could  
see me now he would laugh at me. I'm the oldest man alive and I am mourning the loss of someone  
I knew for such a short period of time. If only I had the time to tell him how I really felt. Three little   
words, they were so hard to say when he was alive. Now I find myself saying them to his grave.  
  
Methos leant over the table to grab hold of the beer bottle. He took another swig of the beer and cradles  
it in his hand like it some kind of a lifeline Duncan's starting to wonder, why I have not called him for a while.  
He still goes to Joe's bar, and he still owns that little barge of his. I learnt a long time ago that I owed no one   
an explanation of myself, least of all Duncan. If he wanted to know where I was, let him come and look for me.   
The mood I'm in he won't get very far. A few years ago I heard a rumour that Connor had taken the quickening   
of a magician, a very powerful one. So which leads me to think an impossible thought. Did Connor create the biggest illusion of all time? If he did, why did he do it? Maybe it's wishful thinking, but deep down I know his alive.  
  
If Connor chose to come I'll ask him why he did it. No that's quite true. I want to know why he done it to me. I he comes back, perhaps I will be able to know the answer to my question. Why do I miss him so much? It feels as   
though a piece of my heart and soul has gone. I know it sounds overly romantic. It crept up on me. Methos the romantic, when I change that much. Connor, that's when it all changed for me. Until Connor does come back I'll  
keep my suspicions to myself.  
I have all the time in the world  



	2. they never knew 2

Disclaimers: they don't belong to me yet. Al other charcaters are mine.

They never knew part 2

Connor was now only ten minutes from Seacouver and the nearer he got, the more he thought about just turning his car around. He didn't have to go to Seacouver, but he wanted to check up on a few people. Decision made Connor carried on driving to Seacouver.

Methos was sat in the middle of the apartment that he used to share with Connor whenever he came to Seacouver. Which wasn't all that often. Just before Connors death he had been planning to move to Seacouver, he said he had wanted to put down some roots. Methos walked over to the bookcase by the window and picked up a picture of him and Connor that had been taken sometime ago. It was the picture of when Connor had managed to drag him to one of those fairs that come to town every year. Methos had protested, but when he got there he started to have a really good time. The photo was taken when Connor asked a passer by to take their photo. He said it be a momento of the day. Now it's one of the only photos I have of Connor and me together. Methos placed the photo on the table in front of him. He reached over and picked up the pen and paper Connor had left there only a few days before. He stared at the objects for a moment realising the finality of it all Connor was dead and him hoping otherwise, wasn't doing him any good. Methos threw the objects across the room and watched as they hit the television opposite him. Why do I miss Connor so much, In all my thousands of years there has not been another person that has affected me as much as Connor has and now he is dead. 

Connor drove into Seacouver and drove towards Joe's bar. Now is the time to find out whether this will work or not. Thought Connor as he saw Joe's bar and parked his car outside, Connor got out of his, made sure it was locked up and walked into Joe's bar. Connor walked over to the bar and ordered a drink of one of the bartenders, Joe was in the corner of the bar talking to another customer. As soon as the bartender had placed the beer in front of him, Joe looked up what he was doing and looked over at connor. As soon as he saw Connor he went as white as a sheet and uttered a few curse words which surprised the customer he had been talking to a moment ago. Joe walked over to Connor and introduced himself.

"A pleasure Mr Dawson, I am Adam clay," said Connor as he took a sip of his drink Joe continued to stare at him.

"Are you all right Mr Dawson your look ill," said Connor

"No you just look exactly like a friend who died recently," answered Joe in a wavering voice.

"I am sorry to hear about the death of your friend Mr Dawson built everyone does have a double you know," replied Connor with a grin.

"How long are you in town for Mr Clay," asked Joe. Once he found that how long this man was staying he could find more information out on him.

"I have business to attend to in New York in about two weeks, so I'll be here another week Mr Dawson. I need a vacation for a while," answered Connor, knowing damn well that Joe Dawson was going to run a check on him..

"Do you have somewhere to stay while you're here," asked Joe. 

"Yes I do, I booked ahead Mr Dawson," said Connor as he rose from the barstool and left some money for the drink.

"Well you be coming back to the bar," asked Joe

"Yeah, you're the only blues bar in town aren't you Mr Dawson. I'll see you around before that no doubt," said Connor as he left the bar. 

Connor got into his car and drove to the nearest hotel hoping that there was still some rooms left. As soon as he left the car Joe Dawson was the phone contacting Duncan to tell him what had happened.

To be continued …………


	3. they never knew 3

Disclaimers: they are my characters they all belong to other people. I haven't seen the last highlander film. It didn't even reach the cinemas and hasn't even made it to video yet. I heard Duncan killed Connor. So I'm just ignoring that film.

Methos stared at the package on the coffee table and picked it up. Why would someone send him a parcel? He held the parcel to his ear just to see if it was making a ticking noise. No sound at all. Methos opened the parcel with care and tipped the contents onto the table. A videotape was the only thing that cam out of the parcel. Methos picked up the videotape and put it into the video recorder. He then pressed play. What he saw next shocked him to the core.

Hello brat. I bet your sitting there in shock at the moment. You see I'm dead. This tape would only get sent to you if I was dead or missing. So if I'm missing I could walk though the door any moment. If I'm dead, well it doesn't matter. I hope that cousin of mine didn't take my request seriously. Shit that's what most probably killed me. A few days ago I asked Duncan to kill me. Rachel was dead and I was grief stricken. I loved Rachel as if she was my own daughter. I bet that little bastard Duncan took my head. With all the trouble we had with this immortal he most probably killed me to get me out of the way. If he killed me for selfish reasons I'll come back and haunt him. Better yet I'll drive him mad. No I'm kidding if I'm dead it really doesn't matter anymore. Whoever received my quickening worry about them. I never really did talk to you about my past did I? You had been a watcher so I you knew everything there was to know about me. Well I'll explain it in more detail for you. I would have told you before all this happened. If you are watching this tape and I am not with you then it's to late. If you already know about my past just fast-forward the tape. My watcher journals start from 482 years ago. The watcher journals record my first death as being one in battle. The journals are wrong. I'm a hell of a lot older than 482 years. As for how old. I'm 6,789 years old give or take a century. After a while you tend to stop counting.

The Connor of Scottish myth is true. I came to Scotland 482 years ago. It was shipwreck that caused me to wash up on those Scottish shores. The Macleods found me and took me into their homes. The shipwreck caused me to forget all about my immortal existence. All those years of my life wiped out by that single accident. So when I did die in battle I honestly thought it was my first death.

So when did I remember every detail of my life? When did I remember all those years? I remembered every detail of life just over a week ago now. You most probably noticed some sort a change in me. Suddenly remembering the last 6,s07 years of my life. Its hurting me like you wouldn't believe. I done things you can't even begin to imagine. The things I've done are haunting my dreams and my waking moments. I've done things that make the four-horse man seem like toddlers in the sandpit. If Duncan killed me the quickening should have killed him. If someone had taken my head in battle it should have caused total devastation. If Duncan is still standing then something went terribly wrong. Why am I saying Duncan killed me? I asked him too. I didn't think the boyscout would take me seriously. So if I'm dead I've lived a long enough life. You should know what it is like to live as long as I have. Its like carrying chains around your soul. As the years past a new link gets added. In the end the years just weigh you down. If I died and I never got to tell you the truth, I should be sorry but I'm not. I only remembered my whole life a week ago and its slowly killing me. I've done far to many things in life and a great deal of them I just want to forget. I've been to places where no mortal or immortal ever wants to go. If Duncan beheaded me, he'll hate me with a passion. It doesn't really bother me what that boyscout thinks of me. I've been to hell and back. I've had the devil himself sit back and judge me. Duncan judging me makes no difference at all. Duncan in comparison is nothing more than a child. A child who cannot even begin to comprehend most of the things I have done.

If Duncan didn't kill me, I'm missing. If I am missing why did I send you a tape. It was an automatic thing. My lawyer sent the tape. He was under orders to send the tape to you if he suspected Duncan of being involved in my death or disappearance in any way. I not making a whole lot of sense am I. Adam if you suddenly remembered every detail of your life, how would it effect you. You would disappear wouldn't you? You wouldn't tell anyone where you had gone. If I am missing, I've gone underground for a reason. 

So if you fast-forwarded the tape. Here you are watching the final words of Connor Macleod. What can I tell you? I could give you the meaning of life, but that's too easy isn't it. Live each day as if it was your last. Sounds drastic and simple, but that is essentially it. Adam nothing turns out how you thought it would in life. Since meeting you, nothing has happened how I thought it would. Adam if I am missing I will come back. If I did die. That cousin of mine better not have buried me. I hate being buried. Bad memories.

The video went silent as it showed Connor just staring towards the camera as if he could see Methos on the other side. The silence was broken when Connor spoke again. Hey Adam I will be back. Connor let out a world-weary smile.

The screen went blank and the tape ejected itself. Methos sat there staring at the blank screen. Tears steadily falling down his face. Why didn't he tell me? Methos got up out of the chair and took the tape out of the video recorder and put it on top of the bookcase next to the television. Methos then walked straight out the apartment and headed straight for Joe's. He knew damn well that he would find Macleod there. Questions needed to be asked and that damn boyscout had better have the answers. Duncan had better give him the truth, because the mo0d he was in at the moment Duncan wouldn't live to see dawn if he lied.

Connor drove his rental car towards seacouvers hotel. What the hell am I thinking? I should just get the hell out of dodge. Connor turned the rental car around and drove back to Joe's bar. Might as well have one more drink for the road. Its not like its gonna kill me. Connor parked his car outside the blues bar and quickly got out of the car, before he could change his mind. Connor walked into Joe's and headed straight for the bar.

"What can I get for you," asked Joe

"Whisky," answered Connor.

Joe poured out a whisky for Connor and placed the drink in front of him. Connor looked directly at Joe and noticed the flicker of emotion that flew across Joe's face.

"Connor I thought you were dead," said Joe as he tried not to gap at Connor.

"Adam, my names Adam. I was in here earlier on," said Connor as he ran his hand though his blond hair.

"Yeah I remember now. You look and sound so much like him," said Joe still stunned by how much this man looked like Connor.

"So Mr Dawson who is this Connor," asked Connor. Let's see what he really thinks of me.

"He was an old friend. He was quiet a unique man to know," said Joe

"Sounds like he was a good man to know," said Connor

"He was a bastard," snapped Joseph having a funny feeling about this Adam clay

"What did he do," asked Connor trying to keep a calm expression on his face.

"He went and got himself killed. He left his partner without a single goodbye. What sort of man would do that," said Joe hoping that would provoke some sort of a reaction from Adam clay.

"A man who had no choice," said Connor trying to keep a calm tone of voice. When all he wanted to do was lean over the bar and punch Joe's lights out. How can he even suggest such a thing? He never hurt Methos intentionally.

Midway though the conversation Methos had entered the bar looking for Duncan.

"That's no excuse," snapped Joe.

"There may have been reasons that even you or this Connors partner never knew about," said Connor as he finished of his whisky.

Meanwhile in the far corner of the bar Methos had found Duncan.

"Duncan," said Methos in a clam tone of voice.

"Adam where have you been. We've all been worried about you," said Duncan.

"Cut out the bullshit Macleod. You know damn well where I have been," snapped Methos

"How could I possibly know where you've been," asked Duncan shocked at the way in which Methos was acting towards him.

"Did you take Connors head," Methos simply asked.

"You know I did. Connor asked me too," replied Duncan.

"You took him at his word. Tell me Duncan do you feel any different. Does it feel like you have Connors quickening inside you," asked Methos as Duncan went silent for a moment, as he seemed to be concentrating on something deep inside him.

"No, I don't feel anything," said Duncan in a mixture if shock and surprise as he raised his voice.

Joe by this time had come over to Duncan and metros leaving Adam clay at the bar with a bottle of whisky.

"Could you guys keep the noise down. I have other customers in here," said Joe as looked at Duncan who he could see was in some kind of shock. "What's wrong," asked Joe concerned for his friend.

"His not dead," Duncan and Methos both said at the same time.

"Who isn't dead," asked Joe.

"Connor. I haven't got his quickening. His still alive," said Duncan.

"Are you sure," asked Joe.

"Of course I'm sure. Do you think we would joke about this," snapped Duncan.

"Oh my god. That means he is Connor. I should have known," said Joe.

"Where is he," snapped Methos as he glared at Joe. 

"I was talking to a Adam clay at the bar. We were talking about his likeness to Connor. The only difference between the two of them is his blond hair," said Joe as they all turned to stare at the bar. At the bar sat a solitary figure. The man at the bar got up from his stool at the bar and headed for the bar's exit.

"Hey Adam I hope you paid your bill," shouted Joe as the figure slowly turned around.

When the others saw Mr clay they received the shock of their lives. It was Connor. It had to be Connor.

"Money is on the bar," said Joe as he looked at Joe and noticed who he was with.

"Hey Connor," shouted out Duncan as he hoped to provoke a reaction.

Connor turned and pulled the door of Joe's bar open, but when he heard his name being called he hesitated for a spilt second and the others noticed it. Connor let the door fall back shut and turned round to Duncan who along with the others

had come out of their state of shock. Duncan went to say hello to his cousin, but Connor held up his hand. This did not stop Duncan who kept on coming towards Connor.

"Cousin your alive," said Duncan pleased to his kinsmen with his head still attached

"Don't come any closer," spat Connor.

"Cousin don't be like this. I thought we buried you next to Rachel," said Duncan.

"I'm not your god damn cousin. If you buried me 6 foot under how in hell do you think I got back out? Don't you think someone would have noticed the gaping hole in the ground," snapped Connor as he looked towards the bars exit and back at Duncan.

"What if we buried something else," said Duncan.

"Why do you believe I'm Connor," Connor asked ignoring Duncan last statement and speaking to Duncan as if he was a child.

"You look like him and you sound like him," said Duncan pleased with his answer.

"That doesn't answer my question," said Connor with a wry grin.

"Perhaps I can answer that question," said Methos as he and Joe went and joined Duncan.

"Connor Macleod is a man to who has been my partner for ten years. He is the man who just over a week ago found out who he really was. You are the man who ran away from your past hoping it wouldn't catch you up. Connor is the man who sent me a tape. Telling me who he really was. You are that man. Why would you deny who you are," asked Methos as he took a step closer to Connor.

Connor looked at the others. 

"Why won't you admit who you really are. You actually let me believe I killed you. How could you do that to me," snapped Duncan.

"I knew I should have just kept on driving. I should have taken a different route, but no I had to come back here," said Connor as he ran his hand though his hair. Making it even more spiky

"So are you really Connor," asked Joe who felt like he was asking the most obvious question.

"I really am……..


	4. the never knew 4

Disclaimers: The characters from the highlander series and movies do not belong to me.  
  
Notes: Connor is not dead. Hell no, not in any of my stories. As for Duncan that's another matter.  
  
Warnings: A couple of swear words. Relationship between two men  
  
They never knew 4  
  
"I really am Connor McLeod. Was that what you wanted to hear me say or would you like me to tell you that my real name is Hades," Connor said sarcasm lining his every word  
  
"I know your Connor. You have to be my cousin," Duncan said  
  
"Why do I have to be your cousin," Connor asked  
  
"You look so much like him," Duncan said  
  
"Everyone has a double. What makes you think that I am your cousin," Connor asked  
  
"You have the same weird sounding accent," Duncan said  
  
"Was this cousin born in the French countryside," Connor asked  
  
"No he was born in the Scottish Highlands, but he always a French accent," Duncan said  
  
"Connor I want your word that you will answer this next question truthfully," Methos said. Methos knew that the Connor he had married would never break his word.  
  
"You have my word," connor said with the whisper of a smile.  
  
"Are you married," Methos asked  
  
"Yes," Connor replied  
  
"Are you the same man I married ten years ago," Methos asked  
  
"Ten years ago I was very different person," Connor said  
  
"To me Connor you are the same person I married. It doesn't matter if you have changed," Methos said  
  
"Connor that's a name I've gone by for the last 480 years, but that isn't my real name," Connor said  
  
"What is your real name," Methos asked  
  
Before Connor could answer Duncan spoke up.  
  
"I bloody knew it. How could you do this to me Connor? What kind of person would are you," Duncan said viciously pushing Connor backwards with his hands.  
  
Stumbling backwards slightly Connor said in a tone of voice that was calmer than he felt; "Why does everything always have to be about you."  
  
"You forced me to kill you," Duncan said  
  
Mimicking Duncan's choice of words Connor said; "Forced you to kill me. You sound like a child Duncan. I didn't force you to do anything. When you killed me you enjoyed it."  
  
"How dare you say I enjoyed killing you? It was the worst experience of my life," Duncan said  
  
While Duncan had been talking Joe quietly ushered the rest of the bars patrons out of the bar and put the closed sign on.  
  
"Duncan you pulled out a gun and shot me. Then you killed me with a smile on your lips," Connor said  
  
"How can you stand there and tell such bald faced lies," Duncan asked  
  
"Duncan stop acting like the eternal boy scout you think you are. I know exactly how you killed me," Connor said  
  
"I spent weeks grieving for your loss cousin," Duncan said  
  
"Other people may believe what you are saying but I know what really happened on that rooftop. You haven't grieved for one single moment," Connor said  
  
Methos moved away from Duncan and went to stand next to Connor.  
  
"I care about you cousin," Duncan said  
  
"All you care about is your own reputation," Connor said  
  
"You're my cousin, ex-teacher and now your treating me like I don't even mean anything to you," Duncan said  
  
"Duncan the only time I even considered you to be a friend was when you were my student," Connor said holding Methos hand for some much needed support.  
  
"You're my cousin does that not mean anything to you," Duncan said  
  
"It used to," Connor said  
  
"How can you treat him like this Connor can't you see how upset he is," Joe asked coming to the defence of his friend  
  
"Duncan is not upset. He just putting on an act fro your benefit Joseph," Connor said  
  
"Its not an act," Joe said  
  
"You obviously don't know Duncan very well. Do you honestly believe that he killed young Richie because he was possessed by a demon? Duncan killed Richie simple because he wanted to," Connor said  
  
"Is that true," Joes asked while he slowly walked away from Duncan and went to stood nest to Methos.  
  
"N-No," Duncan said in a slightly hesitant tone of voice.  
  
"Why would you kill Richie," Methos asked.  
  
"He damn well deserved it. Richie had this incredible act for attracting immortals to me. After a few years the kid deserved to die," Duncan said vehemently  
  
"You killed your own student for that simple reason," Joe asked completely disgusted that Duncan had killed the young immortal.  
  
"Yeah and I enjoyed it," Duncan said with a slight smirk.  
  
"What happened to you Duncan? When did you become such a manipulative bastard," Methos asked  
  
"Tessa dying and Richie becoming an immortal," Duncan said  
  
"That's your reason," Connor asked well aware that Duncan was close to breaking point.  
  
"It's a good enough reason," Duncan said  
  
"Its not the truth." Connor said as he let go of Methos hand and walked closer to Duncan  
  
"I can't handle the fact that I'm always losing people. That I'm always second best and you never returned my advances," Duncan said  
  
"Duncan it is about time you grew up and joined the real world. You're an immortal did you really think that having such a long life wouldn't be without its disadvantages" Connor asked  
  
Before either Joe or Methos could react Duncan rushed forward and threw a vicious left hook at Connor. Connor caught Duncan's fist in mid swing and tightly held onto it until he heard something snap.  
  
"Did you really have to resort to this," Connor asked while tightly holding Duncan's hand.  
  
"You deserve it," Duncan said  
  
Connor let go of Duncan's hand and said in a tone of voice that was so calm it was deadly "If Joseph wasn't your friend and Methos didn't like you, I'd kill you were you stood."  
  
"You wouldn't," Duncan said  
  
"Just try my Duncan. You have pushed all of my buttons and thanks to you I'm on my very last nerve. You fucking lucky that you're still breathing," Connor said  
  
"Go ahead an kill me," Duncan said  
  
Without another word Connor placed his hand on Duncan's chest. There was a brilliant flare of white light and they were gone.  
  
"Where did they go," Joe asked in a shocked tone of voice.  
  
Ï have no idea, but I wouldn't like to be in Duncan position right now," Methos said  
  
The end (possibly) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I do not own the characters.

Notes: finally I've managed to update yet another one of my old stories. I don't really like Duncan a whole lot. Connor deserves more of a mention in the highlander fandom, after all it did begin with him.

Before he even took a good look at his surroundings to find out where he was Duncan demanded. "Where am I?"

"Duncan I know you have never been the sharpest pencil in the box, but do you really have to ask the obvious. Take a good look at your surroundings, we are in a derelict warehouse," Connor replied

"Where is this warehouse," Duncan asked as he slowly began to walk away from Connor and towards the warehouses only visible exit

"Duncan do not test what little patience I have left with you by walking to exit," Connor warned

"You can not stop me from leaving," Duncan said

"If you continue to walk away from me I will end this conversation before it can start in earnest," Connor said as blue electricity briefly filled his grey-blue eyes

"This conversation is over. So what are you going to do," Duncan challenged unaware of the blue electricity which had briefly filled Connors eyes.

Connor didn't even bother to dignify Duncan's remark with an answer. He just held out his hand, formed a ball of crackling electricity and threw it at Duncan. It missed Duncan's retreating back by just a few inches.

"What in gods name was that," Duncan demanded.

"Duncan there is no god. An immortal of your age should have realised that by now. As for what I just threw at you it was electricity. If you keep asking me more questions to which you do not deserve the answers the next ball of electricity will not miss," Connor said

"Why are you doing this to me," Duncan asked

"It is nothing more than you deserve Duncan. In the space of this warehouse we will sort out all of our problems. If we are unable to sort out our problems we will both go our own separate ways. You will never again contact me. If you get into any trouble I will not help you in any shape or form," Connor said

"We don't have problems," Duncan said

"We have far too many problems and it is high time we dealt with all of them, my "death" at your hands, it was such an unnecessary event. Killing an immortal with a gun is such a lazy thing to do. What's the matter Duncan didn't you have the balls to take my head in a fair fight," Connor asked

"You pleaded with me to kill you," Duncan said

"I expected a warrior's death by the blade of a sword. You took the lazy option and used a gun. With all of your extensive travels, knowledge and Boy Scout values you should been more honourable when you attempted to take my head," Connor said

"You're not dead. How can you be so angry with me," Duncan asked

"Its bloody obvious I'm not dead, but the fact remains that you still tried to take my head. I'm not angry with you Duncan. Disappointed, but I'm not angry," Connor said.

"Disappointed," Duncan questioned

"When you still believed me to be dead how did you treat methos," Connor asked

"Does it even matter? I didn't even know you were alive until Adam demanded to know if I had your quickening," Duncan said

"You really are on the slow side. An immortal of your years should be able to detect another immortals essence mere seconds after they take the immortals head. Now are you going to tell me how you treated Methos," Connor calmly asked

"I used to listen to him talk about his dead lover. After he had a few hours he would talk for hours about his dead lover. The things he said it was so loving and filled with warmth. It was so damn sickening to hear such a murderous wanker tell me how he had so much love for his dead lover," Duncan sneered.

"Methos is one of your closest friends how can you say such things about him," Connor demanded fighting the urge to kill Duncan where he stood.

"He is one of the four horsemen. Methos was death for over a thousand year. How can be friends with death," Duncan asked.

"He hasn't been Death for thousands of years. He is also the man I love," Connor said

"How can you love someone like him," Duncan asked

"He is a part of me. He completes me. Why did you kill Richard," Connor asked

"Richie was leaving me again. Richie had all of the plans to travel the world for a few years. I asked him to stay, but he was so set on the whole travelling thing. After Tessa I couldn't face losing another person, so I took his head. By taking Riches head I will always have him with me," Duncan said

"You selfish prick," Connor said

"I had no choice," Duncan said

"You always have a choice Duncan. Richie was so young. Like all young people he wanted to see more of the world. I wasn't your right to take that from him. I really should not be giving you this choice, after all you never gave Richie the right to choose," Connor said

"What chance are you giving me," Duncan asked

"To save your immortal life," Connor replied

"You wouldn't kill me," Duncan said shocked that Connor would even consider killing him.

"Did I actually say I would kill you," Connor asked

"N-no," Duncan hesitantly replied

"What I would do is let the immortal world know that you took your own students need in cold blood and you are now on a headhunting spree," Connor said

"No one would believe you," Duncan said. He was after all universally known as the worlds only immortal boy scout.

"All it takes is for one person to believe. There are some things you should know," Connor said

"What do you have to tell me," Duncan asked

"The whole idea of the game is a lie. The game is just a tragic mistake, a joke that got out of hand. There is no great prize. You are fighting for something that doesn't and never will exist," Connor said

"The prize does exist, we gain so much knowledge from each quickening we take. Is that all the lies you have to tell me or is there something else," Duncan asked

"Immortality is a curse," Connor said

"How can it be a curse? As immortals we witness history as it is made," Duncan said

"Thousands of years ago a man prayed to his gods for eternal life. This mortal wanted to live long enough to witness his enemies die in battle. His pray of course went unanswered. In an act of revenge this mortal destroyed all of the gods temples and refused to acknowledge there existence. This slowly turned the rest of the world against the gods. The gods then punished this man with eternal life. The gods made sure that once he was cursed with eternal life nothing would be able to change it. Not eve the gods themselves would be able to take away his eternal life. As one final part of his curse this man would be able to have children. Children which he would witness grow old and die. However some of his descendents are immortal," Connor said

"You're not this immortal are you," Duncan asked

"I'm old Duncan, but even I am not that old," Connor said

"Who is this immortal," Duncan asked

"The one immortal that has connections to all of us," Connor replied

"Is it Methos," Duncan asked almost fearful that the answer would be yes.

"No," Connor said with a barely suppressed laugh

"Why have you told me about this immortal," Duncan asked

"If I gave you the answer, then a lesson would not have been learned. Duncan I don't expect your mind to be able to grasp what I have told you. I would be surprised if you would be able to understand any of it. I want you to accept that everyone is different. Most of all I don't want you to hurt my family or friends. I know what you're like Duncan, you dislike seeing others having a happy life. You hate to be the one left out on the side." Connor said as he stood next to the man he had once considered a friend, but he now viewed as someone to be treated with extreme caution.

"I wouldn't hurt my friends or family," Duncan replied

"Yeah, you would. You strike out at others who are happy. You need to learn that life is never going to be what you want," Connor said

"What if I can't," Duncan asked

"Then your damn to a lonely life," Connor replied as he took hold of his cousin and together they transported back to Joes blues bar.


End file.
